More Trouble in Tokyo
by AngelKittyChan
Summary: Hi! I’m AngelKitty and this is my first Teen Titans Fanfic so please be nice…Raven and the Titans time in Tokyo with they're new friends. New pairings in chapter 2! Teen Titans x Tokyo Mew Mew crossover!
1. More Trouble in Tokyo

**More Trouble in Tokyo**

**Chapter One: "More Trouble in Tokyo."**

**Hi! I'm AngelKitty and****this is my first Teen Titans Fanfic so please be nice…**

**If you've seen Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo, then you know that Robin and Starfire are now an "Official" couple. Blah blah blah. They live happily ever after, but what about the others? That's what my story's about. Remember this is my first so be nice. Tell me what other show I used?**

**I don't own the Teen Titans, the other show I used, or for that fact I don't own anything in this chapter. But if I did own the Teen Titans, Raven and Beast Boy would have more special moments.**

**OK let's start the story. . . . . . **

_**Raven's Point of View**_

'_How much longer do we have to stay here?'_ I complained to myself, _'We stopped the Mad-Man didn't we? Starfire and Robin are together, aren't they? Cyborg got to go to his all you can eat buffet, didn't he? Beast Boy is try to convince us that he can sing, isn't he? So what's the point of us staying?!'_

We were back at our hotel, after the "Thanks for Saving Tokyo Celebration". We had just finished defeating a Mad-Man who was trying to take control of the city through ink-characters. My friends and I, the Teen Titans were reflecting on the day's events. Let me introduce you to my team:

First off there is Robin – the Boy Wonder – you know, Batman's ex-sidekick –, he is the leader of the Teen Titans, and now, is Starfire's Boyfriend. Even though his uniform makes you think of Christmas and he obsesses over things, he's a cool, 17 year old guy. Robin knows how to understand you, even if everyone thinks you're crazy.

Next is Cyborg, a handsome African-American Cybernetic young man, hence the name. He's the oldest Titan, making him 18, but he sometime he acts much younger. He and Robin are the only one's who know how to talk with me, they're like the brothers I never had.

Then there is Starfire (Robin's girlfriend), she's my best friend, though we're complete opposites. She's Miss Prep. She comes from the planet Tamaran, has alien power, such as super strength and as we have learned to call them 'Starbolts' that she shoots from her hands. She's taken a liking to the things of Earth; such as mustard, malls, kittens, puppies or anything cute and cuddy.

Finally, there's Beast Boy. Out of all the Titans, he tests me the most. He'll constantly pull me out of whatever I'm doing to bug me, or play pranks on me. But thank goodness I have blackmail, – blackmail named "Garfield". With that one word I can have peace. This green elf – yes he has green skin and hair, and pointed ears. He also has the ability to shape shift into whatever animal he wishes – So as I was saying, he's the joker of the group. Cyborg and he are best friends. And though he irritates me to death, I can connect with him; we both have are inner beast or demon seeking to escape and we both have live with our dark pasts. We have had people who have told us – or acted like – they loved us, but then crushed us. In turn though, we have both– somewhat – overcome those issues and gone on with are lives, bugging each other every step of the way.

Me? I'm 16 years of age, I'm half demon, half human, I have purple hair –much like the others in Azerath, that's the dimension I was born in. I am the darkest one on the team. I'm 'Telekinetic' – that means I have the power to control things with my mind, and Empathic – I can feel other people, demons, or other life forms emotions. My name is Raven…

And _this_ is my vacation to Tokyo, Japan…

"NO!" shouted Cyborg. I looked to Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were arguing…

_**Normal POV**_

"NO MAN, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SING!" Exclaimed the cybernetic teen, know as Cyborg. "I don't know what's worst _YOUR_ "singing" or Raven's-" When Cyborg realized what he said he looked over to the goddess of darkness who was sending him anger glares – He was never suppose to ever bring that up – Especially with Beast Boy around – But that's another story. She already got a lot of blackmail from him and Cyborg, and if Beast Boy caught hold of that she'd be doomed for all of forever. But lucky for her Beast Boy wasn't paying attention to his last comment.

"Come on! You Guys know that I sing like a bird. You believe me, right Rae?" He said as he nudged her playfully, while giving her his wide ear to ear grin, along with his eyes brow wiggle.

"Sure…" Raven replied in her flat tone. "Your voice makes me feel all tingly inside…" She looked back at him; he just continued to smile at her. He didn't get it. She gave a loud sigh, and then said "Beast Boy, that was sarcasm…"

His face fell into a fake pout; he stopped walking then pointed at her and faked an angry shout. "_Dude!_ Mark my words, Raven. MARK THEM WELL! You will find my voice irresistible, just as you find my good looks and my humor irresistible!" He ended his fake outburst and caught up with the others.

-----

Finally 30 minutes of walking – since the elevators were "broken" – they had reached their floor. Floor 67. Being the new couple, Starfire gave Robin a kiss on the cheek good night. Robin made a funny nervous chuckle then took his leave to the guy's rooms and as Starfire took her leave to her and Raven's room. Beast Boy and Cyborg started to chuckle at Robin and Starfire - they looked like the play "Romeo and Juliet." And Jealousy- (I mean) Raven just rolled her eyes pushing Starfire into the room.

_**Slam! **_

"What is the matter Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, but was too late; Raven had already slammed the bathroom door shut. Starfire shrugged it off then went to her 'pet'?-suitcase thing and got her pajamas – which was a lacey pink night gown.

Raven walked out of the bathroom with her pajamas – which were black silk pants and a navy blue shirt with a chibie raven on it (Compliments of Starfire). She looked at Starfire and replied, much to Starfire's surprise. "Nothing…"

Starfire was no idiot, sure she knew was naïve, but she knew her friend well enough to know that something was wrong, and Starfire knew that all day "Do you wish to talk about it?" questioned Starfire, as she fed her suitcase. (Oo)

Raven was now climbing in to bed, "Not really." Raven said before pulling her blanket over her head. Yep, something was wrong…

Starfire walked over to Raven's bed, "Raven I am your friend, I can tell something is the matter, please tell me. You are more distant then a Zarnif…" Starfire said as she sat on the bed. She heard Raven try to keep her emotions under control, with her three magic words. But no leverage, light bulbs in the room were exploding.

Suddenly Raven's blanket was surrounded in black energy, and then was sent to the ceiling "You accurse emotions!" Raven shouted to herself, she then saw Starfire looking at her with concern. "Starfire…" she hugged her leg as she sat up on the bed, "You know ever since we defeated my Father, Trigon, I can use my emotions a little bit more." Starfire nodded. "But I still can't feel too much. But one thing I would like to feel…" she paused "…Love. To be loved and to love back…"

"Raven, you are loved. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and I love you. And you return the feeling, correct?" Starfire asked.

Yes, I love you all, you're my family… but I'm meaning, love like the love that I thought _He_ felt for me…" Raven continued while her eyes started to tear up "I wish there was someone who loved me for me, like Robin does to you, and not for getting him out of a book." Starfire was silent for a few minutes, she had no clue as to what provoked this; could it be because Beast Boy with the 'fangirls' that he said loved him, or is it because her and Robin… and then it hit her - tomorrow would be the anniversary of the day that Raven met Malchior, a.k.a. the young man who broke her heart.

Raven was beginning to breakdown; tears were slowly falling from her cupped face. Trying to comfort her, Starfire pulled her into a hug and said to her "There is someone out there looking for you. Maybe that someone is here in Tokyo…"

Raven stopped crying and asked timidly, still in Starfire's hug. "You really think so?"

"Yes, I believe that a handsome 'fall-dead' young gentleman will find you…Now go to sleep and tomorrow you are going to find your Rangorf!" Starfire said as she flew off the bed and clapped her hands happily, "So together we may have the double date and the boyfriend troubles."

"Thank you Starfire." Raven said while she cleared her eyes.

Both girls said their good nights and went to bed, but right before they both were sound sleep they heard yelling in the room across the hall way:

_You don't run with the crowed _

_You go your own way_

_You don't play after dark_

_You light up my day!_

_Gottach own kind of style_

_That set you apart _

_Baby that's why you capture my heart_

_I know that sometimes you feel _

_Like you don't fit in_

_And this world doesn't know _

_What you have within_

_When I look at you _

_I see something rare_

_A rose that can grow anywhere_

_And there's no one that can compare!_

_What makes you different…_

_Makes you beautiful…_

_What's there inside you…_

_Shines through me…_

_In your eyes I see…_

_All the love I'll ever need…_

_What makes you different…_

_Makes you beautiful _

…_.to me…_

"SHUT UP BEAST BOY!" Both Cyborg and Robin shouted.

"sorry..."

**The Next Day**

The next day they decided to go their separate ways. Cyborg went to the Grand Opening of the Game Station XXL, Robin and Starfire went on a real date, Beast Boy was being followed by a gang of girls when he went to a couple of Comic Book stores and Raven decided to go to a park that she recently walked by to clear her head from last night.

Raven walked around the park for an hour, but felt she was getting a little lost. Then suddenly, right in front of her was a cute, little, PINK Cafe. Looking at it she shuddered, but said to herself, "_It's a cafe none the less and I have a headache. Hopefully it's not too pink inside…" _She walked towards the caféunsure of what was to happen, unsure of what beasts lay within…

She walked through the door. "Hello!" A girl in a pink and ruby red cafe uniform walked to her and said, "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!" Her voice was a girly-girl voice, but not in the cheerleader type. She had red hair that matched her uniform. Her smile almost had a cat-like way about it. Her eyes were happy wide brown eyes, but seem to hide something behind them…A secret?

Raven looked at the in side of the café; much to her surprise it hardly had as much pink as the out side; the main colors were green, ruby red, tan, white and pink. Raven's eyes gazed around a moment more before returning to the waitress. "It figures that the name of the café would be something like that." Muttered Raven with bitterness dripping off of each word.

"What?" The girl asked as furrowed her brows.

"Oh…Umm…That figures that the name of the café would be something that…" She paused and tried to say the word she wanted to hear. "Cu…" She sighed in defeat. "cute…"

The Café Girl clasped her hands together and said in a happy voice, "Ya, I think it's cute too with all of the PINKS…" Raven shudder, the Café Girl continued. "The HEARTS…" Raven's eye twitched, "And ALL the other BRIGHT colors." Raven fell to the ground. (In an anime fashion)

The girl looked back to Raven but had found her on the floor twitching, "Are you Ok?" She asked.

"Table. Now." Raven growled. The girl squeaked a 'nya' then rush to find a table. _'Next person that is chipper to me, I'm going to ring their neck! _Raven thought to herself…

Below the cafe, in a dark room was a man sleeping on the computer. Suddenly, a red flash and beeping sound caused the man to look up. He looked at the computer and the computer replied "_DNA Confirmed_." He called another man into the room and said to him "I think we found one."

He told him to pull up a window on the computer so they could see into the cafe. Using a Security Camera they scanned the cafe to see one girl that had set off the alarm, they saw a girl with purple hair and pail skin. The second man said to the first man "Time to start "Project Two."

Several minutes later, man at the computer replied, "We are ready."

"Good, begin."

…**Meanwhile, at a theater** **in Tokyo**

"Ok Star, what sounds like a good movie to see "Godzilla vs. King Geedoora - 2006," "Final Fantasy XII," or "Just like Heaven?" Robin asked Starfire.

"I think the God of zilla Vs. the King of Geedoora sounds most interesting." She told him as she pointed to the poster of Godzilla vs. King Geedoora 2006

"Ok." A bit surprised of the choice of movie she chose. "Lets go." They got their tickets and Robin told Starfire to go find seats while he got the popcorn – Because the last time they went to the movies and she got the snacks, she came back with a truck load of chocolates and other kinds of candy. Raven didn't mind the chocolate – because of her chocolate obsession – Robin walked into the theater and saw Starfire in the very front row, he took his seat with the big screen in front of his face –The screen was so close that he could only see the left side of the screen. – So he asked her, "If you see something over there, tell me." Starfire giggle –He loved her giggles– and she took hold of his hand and smiled at him.

…**Meanwhile, at the second 'Most Awesome Japanese Comic Book Company' in Beast Boy's words.**

"Ladies, Ladies you've followed me to five malls, three book stores and ten comic book stores!"

"SING! SING!"

"I'M. NOT. GOING. TO. SING. AGAIN." Beast Boy shouted to the sixty girls that had been following him all day.

_**Flash! Flash! Flash!**_

"HEY! I SAID NO MORE PICTURES!" He shouted to the girl with cameras, but made them click the camera more.

Beast Boy turned away from the girls, but only made the girls cry harder. "SING! SING!" Chanted the girls behind him

'_Ok. What now, what would the others do' _Beast Boy asked himself,_' 1. Use a smoke screen and disappear. 2. Teleport away from here. 3. Shoot them with my sonic cannon or Starbolts. 4. Fly. '_ After a few seconds, _'Fly!'_ He turned to the girls, took pirate's pose and said "Ladies, you will remember today…"

_**Flash! Flash! Flash!**_

"as the day you almost caught Captain Beast Boy." The girls let out a scream as he finished with a bow and then morphed into a parrot. He flew away, but we fan girls are not so easily lost. (AN/: I know I played off of Jack Sparrow)

…**Right behind the group of girls**

"Booyah! Cyborg's Hidden Camera is perfect for some grade A Blackmail." Cyborg said to himself as he rubbed his hands –like a kid at a candy store, "Who's next? Raven, more BB? Mmm -The-Love-Birds." He checked his arm communicator and locked on to Starfire and Robin.

…**Back at the Café**

Inside the Café, Raven ordered her cup of tea to-go. There's no way she could stand it in there, with miss pinky. As she walked out of the cafe she decided to go find a spot to sit. She found a hill with a lone tree, a perfect place to sit and think. As she reached the top of the hill she looked down to see girlfriends and their boyfriends playing, sitting together and enjoying the park. Raven sneered then walked over to the tree. She sat on the grass and put down her tea, then placed her hands at the bottom of her face and a sudden a memory of her and Malchior popped in her head – he was the only person that said she wasn't 'creepy', the only person that said he'd be there when she was feeling lonely' and the one man to ever tell her 'she was beautiful'. Today was the anniversary of the day she met Malchior –she just sighed and sat there with glassy eyes.

At the top of the cafe sat a golden cat statue that appeared to be keeping an eye on the whole park with its golden eyes. The cat's eyes began to glow red!

…**In the park**

Beast Boy – who was now wearing a brown trench coat and hat – had finally gotten away from the giggling group of fan-girls and found himself in front of a park. He walked into the park for a breather and started enjoyed his surroundings. He loved the out doors. A part of him wanted morph in to a puppy and run around, but he resisted and pressed on. He had finally came across a bench. As he sat down on the bench he heard a familiar voice say, "Forget him, you are the one who can't feel._" _

It came from up the hill in front of him; he looked up the hill and saw a girl with purple hair, pail skin and a dark blue cloak, sitting down by herself. "_Raven!_" he said to himself. And by the sound of it she was hurting, and he knew why. Malchior. How he hate him, using her like that, for getting himself out of some book. Why if Malchior ever showed his face again, he'd punch him right in the nose. But he wasn't, so he'd wait. Right now Raven need him. He had got up to go sit with her. Half-way up the hill the ground started to shake violently and the blue sky turned a dark red color. Beast Boy looked at Raven, but she wasn't moving. He thought she was in one of her deep trances or something. He tried to reach her, but before he could, a red flash hit like a bolt of lightning. "_Lightning!?" _Beast Boy thought to himself, but after the red flash he heard Raven scream and he yelled, "Raven, I'm coming!"

He rushed up the hill as fast as could, changing into every animal that could to reach her the fastest. Finally, reaching the top of the hill Beast Boy (not noticing that the earthquake had stopped and the sky back to it normal color) saw Raven starting fall to the ground. Right before she hit the ground Beast Boy caught her.

The men under the cafe watched through their Security Camera on the computer that flashed in bold writing _"Red Data Animal Release Confirmed"_ The man standing up took a deep breath then addressedto the man at the computer, "Good work Keiichiro. We just have to tell the girls up stairs that we have a new teammate."

**End of Chapter 1…**

**Ok what did you think? Sorry it was so dramatic and that I over exaggerated the whole "red flash" thing, but I needed to pump up the readers. Do you know what other show I used in this story?**

**Nya?**

**AngelKitty**


	2. Just A Dream

**More Trouble in Tokyo**

**Chapter Two: "Just a Dream"**

**Hi, AngelKitty here! The other show I used is… (Can I have a drum roll please? Thank you!) Tokyo Mew Mew! And if you don't know what Tokyo Mew Mew is then look it up! **

**As you can tell since the end of my story that this is a BB and Rae Fic, I'm going on with the BB and Rae. (So if you're not a BB and Rae fan, I don't think you'll like this chapter…) **

**I don't own Teen Titans, the Princess Bride, Tokyo Mew Mew,****PINOCCHIO or that Pipe-thingy **

**Oh ok let's get back to the story. . . . .**

_The man standing up took a breath then addressed to the man at the computer, "Good work Keiichiro. We just have to tell the girls up stairs that we have a new teammate."_

**Raven's "Dream"**

_Raven's eyes fluttered open, from their resent unconsciousness. A bubble flew by; the bubble was a companied by another, then another. She groaned then began to stand up. "Where am I?" Raven asked as she rubbed her head. _

_She looked around to see where she was or to see someone that could answer questions, but saw no one. She walked around for a little bit but seemed to be going no where, all she saw was a bright blue background and bright shimmering bubbles flying around. _

_Suddenly she saw a little bubble form in front of her; the bubble grew in size in a matter of seconds, and then popped. All that was left was a white kitten. The kitten slowly walked over to her, it had finally reached her and looked up at her and let out the smallest, cutest little mew and continued stared at her. _

_Raven looked around to see if anyone was with the kitten, but all she saw was the kitten rubbing up against her leg. She picked up the kitten. Raven continued to look around for something other then the cat, but only saw the kitten staring at her. Raven said "What?" The kitten tilted her head and continued to stare at her. "Where did you come from?" She asked. Sudden the kitten move around in her arms, biting and scratching at her. _

_Getting the massage she loosened her hold on the kitten, and seizing the moment the kitten jumped out of her arms and fazed through her. Raven stood there a moment before saying, "O...K..." She looked around to see where the kitten went, she saw nothing. "Well that was weird." She scratched the top of her head, and felt something furry! She rubbed her hand over it again and felt it; she followed it to where her ear used to be. She did the same with the other side and felt another furry thing. _

_Before she could say anything everything turned red, the bubbles turned to fire balls and the kitten that phased inside of her started to laugh evilly, in a high pitched squeaky voice __**(A.N. – picture Eisma's evil kitten voice from "Emperor's New Groove" – I think that's how you spell her name),**__ and said, "Trigon may be gone but you still live, the world will never be safe. You're going to rule the Universe, Raven. As dear daddy Trigon would. No one will be able to stop us, and all who try shall fall. You can stop it, it's in you blood. And the World shall be mine! Ha, Ha, Ha – cough, cough" (hair ball!) Images of monsters attacking people, and destroying cities flashed around her at top speed, and her sitting at a throne in a dark red dress with a wicked grin on her face. _

"_No," She shouted at the figure rapidly approaching, "I won't help you! I'm free of Trigon's evil!" She watched as her cloak turned red and felt her evil eyes open, "AH!" She shut her eyes and covered her "ears" – or what was left of them, but she didn't care at that moment – tighter._

"_Silly girl! You think you can just stop him!" said the voice._

"_Stop it!" Raven shouted._

"_No one can! Not even his daughter!" The voice laughed._

"_STOP IT!" She screamed and held her ears tighter._

_The only thing she could hear was her own breathing, the huge foot steps approaching and evil laughter, until she heard a familiar voice shout, "Raven…Raven please look at me!" She opened her glassy eyes and uncovered her ears, and saw Beast Boy! He pulled her into a hug, she stared shocked for a moment then hugged him. Her tears fell to his shoulder, as she sobbed onto him. The seen changed back to the light blue background; as did her red cloak and evil eyes. They just stood there still in the hug. "Raven…I–" She heard his voice say softly. _

"Rae?"

She moaned then hugged what felt like a blanket, "Rae…!" Someone called again.

She moaned again, "Rae, it's me Beast Boy. It's time to wake up." He shook her shoulders.

"No…" She groaned as he continued to shake her. With a swift jerk of her arms she caught one of his arms. She burrowed her face in his arm; she inhaled then exhaled with a calm smile on her face and let out what sounded to him like a faint purr.

'_Well that's not normal…even for Raven…' _He continued to stare at the sleeping Goddess of Darkness who was hugging his arm and purring!_ 'I'd better move before…' _As he barely tried to move his arm away from her, she tightened her grasp on his arm.

'_Aw… don't move her! She looks so… so… well I don't know what right now.' said a voice. _

'_Ya she looks so –HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!' replied Beast Boy. _

'_I'm your conscious, or don't you know what your conscious is?' said his so-called "Conscious" _

'_I KNOW WHAT MY CONSCIOUS IS! AND IT'S NOT THAT CRICKET LIKE IN PINOCCHIO, right?' He continued to talk to him/it._

'_Right…I've- we've never seen her like this.' Beast Boy's Conscious changing the subject. _

'_Ya, It's… different…'_ He reached his (free) hand over to Raven's head, when he touch her head she flinched and her calm expression turn to distressed, she slightly whimpered. Noticing her expression change, he stroked the top of her head and whisper "Shh shh… it's ok… It's just me Beast Boy…" Her expression changed back and she started to purr again.

He let out a small sigh of relief and continued to stroke her head and thought, '_I can't believe, I'm touching Raven's head!'_ he decide to get a better look at her face. Yes, they were teammates and friends that saw each other almost every day, but he NEVER sat down next to her and looked her in the face and nor would she let him.

He just stared at her face, looking at her features, her (closed) eyes, her chakra (the gem on her forehead) and her mouth that had a soft smile on it. Everything about her festinated him.

His hand brush down her face causing a small blush formed around her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was, a green boy staring her right in the face. "BEAST BOY!" She quickly shot up, and they bumped heads, making them both fall back down.

"Ow!" He put his hands over the crash spot on his head, trying to make the hurting stop. "Good morning to you, too." He said as he rubbed his forehead. He looked over to her and saw her holding her head. "You know you talk in your sleep?" Beast Boy asked as he pointed to her

She looked over to hm and blinked once or twice and then rubbed her eyes to make sure that this wasn't a dream - And to make sure she wasn't continuing to dream about Beast Boy. And after the 'wake up call' this was sure as real, "What were you doing-Nya? Why are you here- Nya-…What happen- Nya- ? How long was I- NYA!-…? What did I say in my sleep?" She said the end calmly.

_**(Nya: its cat talk in Japanese Anime and Comics, I believe!)**_

Rubbing behind his head, Beast Boy said. "Well, I felt like taking a walk and then I saw you, so I started to walk up the hill and the ground started to shake. There was a Red Flash of light and you screamed. When I reach the top of the hill I saw you start fall and right before you hit the ground I caught you. So I sat you down on the ground, after about twenty minutes you started to claw the ground a few times and said something like "_Meow_, _Prrrrrrr, and Nya" - _Whatever that is. Then A few minutes later you screamed "No!" and you started to toss back and forth. I tried to wake you but then started to say: "Beast Boy you are _soooo_ CUTE." And then you made few kiss sounds… " Raven's mouth gaped open. "No the last part I was just kidding about." For a minute she looked like she was going to throw him into the near by tree. He wrapped. "And I sat here with you for an hour or two."

The annoyed look melted away and then she looked down and saw a coat had been over her. _'This must be his…' _Raven thought as she stared down at the coat. "Here…I believe this is yours…" She said, while handing him the coat.

He looked at her then to the coat, he smiled. "Yeah, it is…" Beast Boy said with a slight chuckle as he took it from her.

"Thank Mew." She said, and then thought, _"Thank Mew? What the heck is 'Thank Mew'!'_

He laughed at her and said "Your welcome, Rae." Getting up, he held out his hand to help her up and she took his hand. When they got up she noticed that he had grown in the last few weeks, He now was almost taller then her, and he wasn't as scrawny as before. "So Rae, what up with the cat talk?" Beast Boy asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She lifted an eye brow at him.

"You just said "Thank Mew" instead of 'Thank you' and you were purring while you were sleeping. What were you doing up here by yourself… reading one of your dark creepy books or cat poems" He stuck an author's pose. "To claw or not to claw that is the question."

"No." She said coldly, she crossed her arms and walked two steps away from him. _'ARGH, THAT'S JUST LIKE HIM TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!' _"And for you're information: I didn't bring any of my 'Dark Creepy Books'. So I've been sitting up here by myself."

"Oh..." _'Well that was a stupid thing to say.'_ Regretting his comment, he thought up an idea. Beast Boy stepped closer and said. "Well I'm not doing anything either..."

"Wow, that's new." she replied sarcastically as she stepped away from him again.

"…Well…" He took a step closer, "…since you have nothing to do… " Choosing his words wisely; he paused as he inched his way over to her. "…Do you want to go to out… to the park with me?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven whipped around and asked. "What did you say?" She jumped back at how close he was.

"I'm sorry if what I said upset you and I want to make it up to you, so I asked you if you wanted to go to the park."

"Beast Boy…I…I mean …um-" Beast Boy's eyes and ears drooped down in sadness.

"-It's ok…you don't have to…" He turned his head away from her trying not to make eye contact with her, "I know that I just insulted you and that you'd rather have your time alone… and me hanging out with you isn't alone." He turned around and started to walk away.

'_Grrrrr! Why ME? Well he is trying to apologize. Maybe I should go; it not like I have anything better to do. '_ She thought about it some more.

"Beast Boy..." His ears perked up and he walk back over to Raven, "…I'd very much like to go with you to the park." Suddenly his face lit up like Disney Land at night,

He took her hand and said; "AWESOME, WE'LL HAVE FUN! I PROMISE!" He then pulled her away.

…**Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo**

"Oh Friend Robin, the movie and the popped corn were most enjoyable. Do you not agree?" Starfire & Robin exited the movie theater hand in hand. Right as Robin was going to give his impute…

_**Flash!**_

"Hey! Love-birds! Over here!" Shouted a teenager, Robin clenched his teeth and turned around to see Cyborg with a camera, "Are you guys doing anything important?"

Robin began, in an angered tone. "Well, we were…"

Cyborg interrupted him again saying, "You guys found nothing to do, me neither!" Robin glared at him, but Cyborg wasn't paying attention. Cyborg stepped between the two and put them in a group hug, then said: "So what are we three going to do?"

"Where's Beast Boy or Raven?" Robin asked trying to get rid of Cyborg.

"Don't know." Cyborg said releasing them. That soon gave Cyborg an idea, "Why don't we go find them?"

"Oh yes Robin. That sounds most pleasurable. May we please go?" She asked as she jumped up and down clapping her hands. "We will do the hunting of the friends and then we all can go to the Café of the A that you and I saw." She gave Robin the big '_PLEASE_!' eyes.

He couldn't resist saying yes to those eyes, no one could,Robin thought to himself_ 'Does she practice that in the mirror?'_ coming back into reality, Robin replied, "Alright, we'll go find them."

"Booyah!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Hee-hee!" chattered Starfire.

They walk away going to seek their teammates.

**Back to the Park**

"Ok Rae," asked Beast Boy, still hand-in-hand with Raven, after dragging her to the park. "What do you want to do first?"

"Well…First I want … You to let go of my hand!" She whipped her hand out of his grasp, and hid it under her cloak. "Remember: DO. NOT. TOUCH!"

"Oh, sorry…" He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head some more. "Well if you want, we could… play on the slide, monkey bars, see-saw, tire swing _– but _I have to warn you, I get sick on that when Cy or Star push me on it, but they aren't hear so…?" As he kept talking, _'Yeah, Beast Boy, that's real fun…'_ Raven walk over to the swing set and sat down and began to relax. Swing set always were relaxing to her, it was like flying without concentrating. And flying was peaceful – when not being annoyed by Starfire or Beast Boy – but it was peaceful none the less. It was just her and the peace of the swing. She closed her eyes.

After about two minutes Beast Boy finally noticed Raven over at the swings. A fiendish smile creped across he's face along with a fiendish plan. "You want to swing, ok _we'll, swing_." He laughed slyly to himself. He snuck behind her and started to push her on the swing.

The swing started to move and she quickly took hold of it and notice that Beast Boy was pushing the swing; she started to move around, "Beast Boy, get me down." She commanded him in her calm monotone voice.

"What's that Rae? Swing you harder? OK!" He gave her a harder push.

"NO! Get me down! Beast Boy, BEAST BOY!" She shouted and started to kick around. By now her hood had fell off her head.

He gave her few more pushes and saw that she was a few good feet in the air, he then said, "_OH _get you down, is that what you want?" He asked with one of his evil smiles as he watched her swing back and froth.

"YES!" She screamed at him as she hung on for dear life. "GET ME DOWN, NOW! Nya!?"

"OK!" He took hold of the swing and made it come to a sudden stop; He started to twist the swing, until there was no more to twist. When he was done twisting it he saw her head bent down and her hair over her face. "You must be pretty mad at me, aren't you Rae?"

She lifted her head, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" She hissed at him with a lethal death stare fixed on him. " …And let's just say that if you run now you'll have a better chance of not being the first boy to be launched into space with out a helmet." She threatened him, not noticing that he had spun the swing all the way around.

He leaned in to her face a few inches away, her eyes widened, "You really want me to let go of the swing?" He asked her in a mischievous way.

"Y-yes…" She was feeling a little weird having Beast Boy that close to her.

"Alright, 'As you wish' Highness…" he said as he backed up and started to walk away.

As he walked away she just watched him leave, after about five second the swing was trying to unravel. He looked back at her and smiled; he put his hand up and waved 'Bye.'

The swing started to spin Raven around and around, after about fifteen second she fell off the swing at high speed and was heading straight for the ground. She braced for contact to the ground, but it never came. She slowly opened eyes to see Beast Boy holding her bride style. "Beast…Boy?" she whispered.

He sat her down on the grass, "I'm sorry. Are you Ok?" He asked with concern for her.

Still shocked that he saved her from his own plan, she stared at him confused. "I'm fine. Why did you save me from your evil plan to make me fall flat on my face?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy, answered, "At first, I thought it would be funny. But then I realized you could've gotten hurt." He looked away from her, he felt unworthy to be called 'her friend'. "I'm so sorry."

It took her a minute until she realized he was truly regretful. She placed her hand on his shoulder, which made his eyes look up at her. "I accept your apology." She said. For a brief moment their eyes met each others, and then they whipped their heads back.

"So, do you still want to play in the park?" he asked, trying again to break the awkward silence. "Or do you want to sit down? If you do, we can just sit and talk, I could tell you some of my new jokes – they're much better then the others! Here's one: There was this pug dog that slept all day and the owners were like 'Why does he sleep so much?' and then…"

She was caught between a rock and a green elf and his corny jokes, "How about we play at the park-"

"-COOL!" He shouted happily, "Go Beast Boy! Raven will play with you! That's Right, Now! Beast Boy scores! It's your birthday!" he sang, dancing around. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok can we just go?" She asked getting tired of his immature actions.

"Not yet Rae, you've never gone to the park with me without the help of blackmail or Robin telling you, you have to. This is a special day!" He continued dancing.

'_Why couldn't I say, NO? Stupid! Stupid!'_ She mentally beat herself up; she looked up to the sky and hope somebody would spare her. _'Maybe you could strike Beast Boy down or maybe give me some inspiration!' _Blink! _'Thank you!'_

"Hey, what's that?" Raven pointed up to the sky, Beast Boy pause his dance and looked up.

"Huh?" He walked over to her still looking up trying to see what was so interesting.

"Do you see that?"

"What, WHAT?" He asked as he tried to find what was so interesting to her.

"Your. IT!" She pushed him down and started to run away.

"Wait what was– Oh no you didn't!" He got up and started running after her, but by now she was already hiding somewhere in the kiddy park.

He started to look near the slide, then the monkey bars, the swings and then the carousal. There was one more place left…the pipe-thingy! (LOL)

"She wouldn't be dumb enough to hide there." As he walked in the middle of the kiddy park he heard heavy breathing coming from the pipe-thingy. (LOL) "Rae-Rae! You can run…" He taunted as crept over, "But you CAN'T _hide_." After hearing that she knew he knew where she was, "Rae, I'm going to count to five and if you aren't out of the pipe, I'm coming in!" it sounded like he was too the left of her, slowly she went right of the tunnel.

"_One_…"

"_Two_…"

"_Three_…"

"_**Four**_…"

"…"

It was her time to run for her life. Right as she got out of the tunnel she looked cautiously for her green friend, "Maybe he's…"

"…Behind you?" he finished her sentence.

She turned around to see her green friend sitting on top of the pipe-thingy; he jumped down from it and slowly walked to her.

Raven was just about to run for-it, but just then, "Raven, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time…" He took hold of her arm and pulled her closer. This startled her. Her heart started to race little faster. With his other hand he reached up to her face, "That you are so…" He took hold of her hood and pulled it over her face. "IT!" As she tried to pull it out of her face, he pushed her down, "I Tag you! I Rock!" he sang as he did a victory dancing around her, "_'Ain't no lie..._" He add NSYNC's wave Bye... "…_Rae-rae, Bye-bye-bye_." He started to walk away, but his plan was terminate by her grabbing his ankle and tripping him.

"You're IT! _Garfield!_" She said as she got her cloak out of her face and started heading for field ahead of her.

He spit the sand out of his mouth, and then growled, "GRRRRRR, THAT'S IT!"

"They're somewhere in the park?" Asked the Boy Wonder

"That where the signal is coming from, but I can't pin point them." Cyborg confirmed the boy wonder's question.

"I am wishing Friend Beast Boy did not use the Black colored Mail on Friend Raven, to play at the park with him."

"HE KNOWS HE'S NOT ALOUD TO USE IT WITHOUT ASKING ME! DOSE HE KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET THAT?!" Cyborg shouted. Starfire and Robin stared at him, "What? It was songs on her MP3 player!"

"Ok, we'll split up. Starfire and I will go this way and Cyborg you go that way." Robin exclaimed and pointed to two areas, "If we hear Beast Boy screaming, hurry before she…" He paused, to think of what she'd do."…and if we don't find them… we'll meet back here. Titans Go!" After that the three teens ran off.

"You can't keep running much longer!" Beast Boy shouted as he chased after Raven.

"Oh yes I can!" She replied. She ran up the hill, as she reached the top of the hill and looked down to see it wasn't a hill… it was a cliff. Suddenly her mind screamed, _'You have to get away before Beast Boy-!'_ She heard the smallest snap of a twig; she turned around and tried to run away before…

"-I got you!" He tackled her, making both of them fall to the ground. When they hit the ground they found them selves in an odd position; both of them were on the ground, facing each other, their hands were locked onto each others arms – like they were hugging. They sat there for a minute, just looking at each other.

"Um, Hi…" He said as blush covered his face; make him look a Christmas tree.

"…Hi…" Her face mirrored his, well except the whole Christmas thing.

_**(A.N. OK I like to keep it PG. So sue me.)**_

"I found you guys!" Cyborg jumped out of the bushes, they jumped away from each other and got up.

Cyborg stared at them and said "Aw man! I thought this was Tokyo, not Paris!" They both snapped out of their daze, Raven pulled up her hood to try to hide her blush. (Not noticing that her hood was now covering two some things on her head). "I mean I knew you two like each other, but…I never thought that it would be in Tokyo, on our vacation, right after Robin and Starfire confessed their love! Now I'm going to be the only one at the tower when you guys and Robin and Starfire are out double dating!"

"It's not …um…I…um…we…" Both Beast Boy and Raven sputtered, Cyborg razed his human eye brow…

Beast Boy began his story, "Well, I had got away from the fangirls, and then I saw the park and I felt like taking a walk…"

**Ten minutes later…**

"Then we played at the park for a few hours and then Raven was all like "You're it, Garfield" then I was like "Grrrrrr, you can't kept running forever" then she said like "yes I can" then I like saw her run up the hill so I took a short cut, she turned around to run, then I caught her. And then you popped up and that's what happened."

"Ok… Me and the **other** **'**Love-birds' were looking for you guys, that's all." Cyborg chuckled to himself. Raven gave him a death glare and growled, "Ok. Ok Raven. I'll just call Robin and tell him we'll meet them in the middle of the park. They found a place to eat." Cyborg pulled his arm up to his face and talk to Robin.

**In the Middle of the park**

They finally made it to the spot where they were meeting Robin and Starfire. They saw Robin and Starfire walking their way holding hands again. Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled at Robin's weakness.

"Are we ready to go?" Robin asked with blush all over his face.

They nodded their heads, "_Yes."_

"Ok, it's this way." They followed Robin as he led the way, Starfire along side him, Cyborg behind them, and behind him Beast Boy and Raven pulled up the rear. "So, what did you guys do?" Robin asked the two in the back.

Raven gave Beast Boy the 'Don't open you big mouth' look with blush all over her face and said "Nothing."

Robin looked back at them and noticed Raven and Beast Boy smiling at each other – (well, Raven had the smallest ghost of a smile, but it was a smile none the less). Robin turned back and had a big smile on his face _'Now Beast Boy and Raven going to get it from Cyborg if he sees that - Wait Beast Boy and Raven!'_ He looked back at them, they weren't looking at each other, Raven had one of her 'Stupid Beast Boy!' looks on her face and Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Raven.

Suddenly, Starfire tapped Robin on the shoulder saying "What are you looking at?"

Robin whipped his head around, "Oh, nothing. Do you think- Never mind."

"What is it? Please tell me."

"Well do you think Raven… She's going to kill me for this… Beast Boy and Raven have gotten closer, since the whole Terra thing – or is it just me?" He asked unready for Starfire's answer.

"Yes…"

"Yes?!"

"Yes, I do. Raven wish's to feel the happiness and the love. And I believe Beast Boy's companionship would do both."

"Companionship…?"

"Oops…"

"Come on Star, tell me."

"Well she just feels the lonely. Last night she was trying to not do the crying, so I talk to her about it and she told me that she wants to feel the happiness and the love."

"Oh. That why my lamp exploded," He looked back at Raven and saw two bumps one her head, he spoke up "Hey, Raven did you hit your head?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You have…"

**End of Chapter 2. . .**

_**AN/: The "Highness" thing is from The Princess Bride.) (A.N. \ And when I said Pipethingy, I did not mean the sewers! I don't know what they are called but they're at the park, they look like a pipe or tube! (A.N.\ Beast Boy's hearing sense is far more increased then other humans, because of his animal DNA. Like the: Deer, Felines, K9's and others that have excellent hearing.)**_

**Sorry I didn't go on to more Tokyo Mew Mew, but BB and Rae are my FAV couple and I had to give them a head start. What did you think? Not to long?**

**AngelKitty**

**Nya? **


	3. Abnormal

**More Trouble in Tokyo**

**Chapter Three: "Abnormal."**

**Sorry to leave you hanging, but I got a new cat, my B-day just passed and I was obsessed with an online game - call Gaiaonline. Well I hope you like my new chapter! TMM (Tokyo Mew Mew) is in this chapter!**

**I tied a ribbon in my hair …and then I tried to smile.**

**I got the feeling that …I had changed who I was.**

**A little bit of courage …becomes confidence.**

**I had forgotten that fact …until I met you.**

**Any girl can become fearless …by knowing a special kind of magic.**

**IT'S SHOW TIME!**

**Make my heart beat faster and faster. **

**I always want these exciting feeling.**

**I will show you a different me. So please!**

**Become more and more open …as I overflow with this feeling.**

**I'd like to send it all to you.**

**Please accept it, my sweet heart. **

"_You have…"_

"-Yo, Robin, is that the Café?" Cyborg interrupted Robin in mid-sentence. Robin looked at what Cyborg had asked… then back to Raven. The bumps on her head were gone. He shook off his question and focused on the café. "Yeah, that's the place."

"Isn't it the most adorable thing that your eyes have ever seen?" Starfire exclaimed. They all looked at the cute building in front of them.

"There is _NO_ way your getting me in there." Said Raven as she crossed her arms, and turned away from the Café.

"Please Friend Raven." Starfire pleaded as she rushed over to Raven.

"No, I've been in that Café." Raven continued to protest.

"Then you will know what to order!" She took hold of Raven's arm and rush up to the Café, dragging Raven along…

**-Meanwhile, inside the Café-**

"Alright girls, what were the weirdest things that happen to you today?" Asked a little girl in a Yellow Café uniform as she took up five plates while walking on a red and white striped ball.

"Well I, uh…I spilled tea without spilling on someone or myself." A girl in green admitted as she carefully picked up some plates.

"_You_ always spill something." A girl in blue insulted the one in green, as she sipped from her tea cup.

"At least she doesn't _"tea test"_…" Mumbled an older girl in purple as she wiped down a table, the girl in blue looked over to her in hurt manner.

But before the one in blue had a chance to say something- "I SAID WEIRD! NOT ABNORMAL!" The little girl shouted at the others.

"Ok I have a really weird one…" said a girl in red. The other girls came closer to hear what she had to say, "This girl came in. I was like 'Welcome to Café Mew Mew', and right before I asked her if she wanted a table she whispered something about the Café, I asked her what she said. She told me she said…" The girl in red made her voice more serious and rough "Oh…Umm…That figures that the name of the café would be something that…Cu…cute." She changed her voice back to normal. "I agreed with her and told her what I liked about the Café then she fell to the ground. And growled out: "Table. Now." And you had to see what she was wearing. It was like she got out of the pool. Her hair was purple –" The girls looked at the girl in purple, who also had purple hair, "I mean hard to miss purple and her skin…white as a ghost!"

"Oh good, you saw her." A young man said, emerging from the back of the Café.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl in red.

"Well I was going to send Keiichiro up here to tell you that there's is a new Project, but then the girl that you saw left, so I decided to come up and tell you myself." He said as if it were the same-old-same-old. All the girls looked at him in shock,

"New…" The one in blue let out,

"Project…" the girl green finish her sentence,

"YEA! A PROJECT!" the little one in yellow happily shouted, as she jumped around.

"WHAT, WHY IS THERE A NEW PROJECT, AND WHAT DOES THAT GIRL HAVE TO DO WITH IT?!" Shouted the one in red,

The young man crossed his arms and closed his eyes then said, "Well, your Admirer is back, with friends."

The girl in pink stood there for a second and then it hit her, "Kisshu…"

The young man opened his eyes, "Good you remember him. You said that Aoyama-kun is missing… To answer your other question the girl has the first stage of animal DNA like you girls and we just released it, so what ever Animal she has in her part's should be showing up. So I need you girls to go find her before the aliens do." He said in a leader-like voice. The girls nodded, right before they ran out the door-

"Hi, we have reservations for five" said a young man in a mask, "I'm Robin, this is Cyborg, that's Beast Boy, and Starfire's dragging Raven in…" Robin pointed to each one as they came in.

"Oh I'm sorry we were just closing" The young man apologized as they watch an orange skinned girl trying to pull something in. Starfire was dragging Raven in by the collar of her cloak; he looked at the girl "Raven" and noticed that it was the girl that came in earlier and quickly corrected himself by saying...

_**(AN/: I mean how many girls wear a blue cloak, a leotard and have purple hair. I mean really.)**_

"Oh, you are the Teen Titans; yes we have your table ready. Right this way." He said as motioned for them to follow.

He took them to their table and said; "I will bring your waitress right over." He walked back into the kitchen with the girls and told them, "That's the girl." One of the girls rushed over, and gave them menus.

"Hey do you have something for vegetarians?" Beast Boy inquired of the girl.

"What do you recommend?" Cyborg asked the waitress. Another one of the girls came over to help with their order so Robin and Starfire asked her what she would recommend. Raven couldn't think straight, all she could think about was her dream, her day and mainly… Beast Boy. Wait! Beast Boy, the boy that annoyed her with his stupid jokes, who never let her meditate in peace, and the one who super glued elf ears over hers, which did not come off for four weeks. Raven was starting to get a head ache from it all, and pink everywhere wasn't helping, she got up.

"Rae! Where are you going? You ok?" a voice called out to her.

"It's Raven and I'm fine. I just need to go to the ladies room, Beast Boy." She said in an irritated but calm voice, she didn't even have to look back see if was Beast Boy.

"Oh…" Right before she turned around he gave her a small smile. She tried to ignore it, but her heart told her otherwise and began to racing. She calmly rushed to the ladies room to try and regain her composure, before her emotions destroyed something. _**Not like she'd care if she destroyed the place)**_

She walked into the ladies room; she stared at herself in mirror. _'Why did your heart race when Beast Boy smiled at you? He's smiled at you before and your heart didn't race._'

She started thinking of when her heart raced before. One time pop in her head: Malchior. But she didn't remember it racing as much as it did with Beast Boy. She pressed her face against the mirror and sighed.

'No you will not have a crush_, and NOT on Beast Boy or his stupid jokes or his dreamy emerald eyes or his cute smile. Wait did I just think Beast Boy's smile and eyes were cute. _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**Pop! **_

"Hello? Who's there?"

She looked in the mirror and she saw white… Cat-like ears on her head! First she brushed against it with one hand - it was real. She went to pinch one, "Ouch! Ok those are my ears…nothing to worry about." She took a deep breath.

_**Pop! **_

"Meow what!"

(Now)

She looked all around her then looked at herself in the mirror again and she saw something moving behind her cape, she moved her cloak out of the way and saw a tail, a white Cat tail!

Raven gasped then said, "Ok, calm down Raven. You have to remember what happen: I went to the park. I got Tea. I sat down. The ground started to shake and there was a red flash…"

Suddenly the room started to fill up with knock out gas. Raven ran for the door, but the door was locked from the outside. She tried to call for help on her communicator, but it was too late. Everything started blur; it only took a minute for the gas to fully knock her out. After the gas cleared the room a secret door opened from the wall, a young man emerged from behind the door, he walked over to Raven, took off her medallion and tossed it on the floor as he picked her up and rushed her through the secret door. She also dropped her communicator on the way out.

**Back at the Titans' table...**

"Hmmm…Raven's been in there for a long time. Do you think she's okay?" Beast Boy queried nervously.

"Your right man, She's been in there way to long and it's not like she puts on make-up." Cyborg commented.

"Hey Star can you go see what's up with Raven?" Robin beseeched.

"Yes, Friend Robin. I also feel the worry for our friend." She dashed off to the Ladies room. After about thirty seconds Starfire came back with teary eyes saying "She Gone!"

"What! What do you mean - gone!" Robin Shouted. Starfire opened her hand and pulled out Raven's medallion and communicator.

The waitress in red came rushed over," What's the matter?"

They all looked at her "Our friend is gone, have you seen her?" Cyborg calmly implored.

"Um…yeah I have. I think she went outside …um…for a walk. That right." Not really believing her the Titans stared her down.

_**Pop!**_

"Eeek!" the girl whisper and she put her hands on her head. "I-I'll go ask the others if they've saw her when they went outside." She ran to the back.

"Well that was weird. Let's question the girls and the manager, and then we'll check out the park." Robin insisted. They met up with all five girls, the manager and the chef, but no answers to their missing friend. They probed the café and ran outside searching the park for their friend.

…**Meanwhile Back under the Café **

Raven woke up to find herself tied to a chair, she tried to get free, "Oh good you're awake. You know you talk in your sleep."

"What do you want with me?" Raven demanded as she peered through the darkness to find the person who was talking to her, "And why do you have me tied to a chair?"

A young man with blonde hair, came from the shadows and walked over to her saying, "Sorry for tying you to the chair, but we thought might try to run away. And face it, you would have…"

"…LET ME GO!" She started tipping the chair back and forth. He quickly gabbed the arms of the chair – which coincidentally her arms were tide to. When he looked up, their eyes met. Raven opened her mouth, but not for talking. The young man saw two fangs, she took a dive for his face, and he quickly jumped away.

With one of his hands he gently took hold of her face and made their eyes meet, again. Her eyes were filled with worry, as he stared at her. "Don't cry." He said as he reached up to her eyes with his other hand and brushed a tear away.

She shook her head slightly and said. "I…I don't cry…" she told him in a shaky voice.

"Right, Keiichiro untie our emotionless guest." He stepped away from her and another man came from behind her and started to untie her.

" I am so very sorry Miss for tying you to the chair and for my friend's rudeness. Let me help you up." He had long auburn colored hair and his eyes were a beautiful grey that almost seemed to have silver in them when he smiled. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt and black pants with suspenders. He gave her his hand with a smile; but she cautiously rose on her own.

As she got up the younger man came over and said "I'm Shrrogane Ryou and this is Akasaka Keiichiro."

**(A.N. I don't know why but in Tokyo Mew Mew they say their last names first.)**

"You may call me Akasaka – san" Keiichiro gently grabbed her hand and kissed it, her cat ears popped up again. "…I'm very pleased to meet you…" He said in a soft voice, she blushed then reach for her cat ears.

"White Cat ears, huh? And your name is…?" Ryou asked the dark, cat-eared girl in front of him.

She removed her hands from her head and said, "Raven…" then scowled at him.

"Well… Raven... we have few more people for you to meet…" He ignored her glares, and then turned to a door. "Come this way." They went through a few hallways, until the finally got to their destination. Raven saw five girls in Café uniforms, "Girls I'd like you to meet Raven. Raven this is the Team. Fujiwar Zakuro." The girl in the purple uniform bowed her head as he pointed to her. She was little taller then Starfire and she had long lavender hair. She looked about the age of 17.

"This is Aizawa Mint." The girl in blue uniform curtsied as he pointed to her. She was a little shorter then Raven and her hair was navy blue in buns. She looked 16

"This is Midorikawa Lettuce" He pointed to the girl in the green uniform as she waved her hand shyly. She was the about same height as Starfire and her hair was green in two brads. Her age…about 16

"Fon Pudding" He pointed to the girl in the yellow uniform waving crazily with a smile to match Beast Boy's smile. _'Wait- What– No more thinking about…you-know-who.' _She was shorter then Mint, with short, blond hair, and her age 12

"And this is Momomiya Ichigo The team leader." He pointed to the last girl the one in red, who waved normal and with a normal smile, she was the same height as Raven, but her hair was ruby color and she looked about 16. "And they are Tokyo Mew Mew"…

**End of Chapter 3…**

How did I do? If you need me to send you pics of what they look like then just ask me! Not too short? Sorry if Raven seems a little OOC when Ryou was "talking" with her. 

**I Promise the next two will be longer...**

**Nya?**

**Let's eat some strawberries…**

**(With parfait, cakes and rice cakes)**

**(You'll be happy if you eat them all)**

**Or a bunch of other fruits…**

**(Kiwis, sweeties and peaches)**

**(I really like fruit!)**

**Or some cold ice cream**

**(Put it in the freezer to harden)**

**(Top it with sauce later)**

**I like all of these…**

**(I'm a little irresolute)**

**(But that's OK, because I'm cute!)**

**Just being very sweet…**

**Would leave something… to be desired**

**(Put your favorite topping)**

**(If you don't have it, then go shopping)**

**It's á la mode?**

**(Oh, thanks!) (!)**

**I want some really crunchy**

**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**

**I'm always hungry for dessert**

**Let's eat as much as we want!**

**Excitement building…**

**(Sometimes)**

**Heart thumping!**

**I want to try everything!**

**I want some really crunchy**

**Something sweet and sour would be good too!**

**I'm always hungry for dessert**

**Let's eat as much as we want!**

**Excitement building…**

**(Sometimes)**

**Heart thumping!**

**I want to experience many kinds of love!! o**


	4. Mew Mew metamorphosis!

**More Trouble in Tokyo**

**Chapter Four: "Mew Mew** **metamorphosis!"**

**Ages:**

**Raven: 16**

**Beast Boy: 16**

**Robin: 16**

**Starfire: 16**

**Cyborg: 17**

**Ichigo: 16**

**Mint: 16**

**Lettuce: 16**

**Pudding: 12**

**Zakuro: 17**

**Ryou: 17**

**Keiichiro: 21**

**Here we go! I bring it all in to the light **

**NOW TITANS FANS REMEMBER THIS!!!**

**Zakuro: Purple**

**Mint: Mint Blue**

**Lettuce: Green**

**Pudding: Yellow**

**Ichigo: Pink**

**Oh yeah:**

**SAVE SEASON SIX!!!!**

"_Well… Raven... we have few more people for you to meet _

_Raven this is Zakuro,_

_Mint, _

_Lettuce, _

_Pudding, _

_And this is Ichigo The team leader. _

_And they are Tokyo Mew Mew."_

--------

"Raven!" Shouted Beast Boy as he and the other Titans searched the park for their friend.

"Rae!"

"Friend, Raven! Where have you gone?" Starfire hollered.

"_Ok, maybe she's back at the café. Let's head back." _The Boy Wonder radioed his team.

**Back under the Café**

"…And that's why we created Tokyo Mew Mew. Here's where you come in: After the Girls defeated Deep Blue, the other aliens went back to their planet, or so we thought.

A few mouths ago Ichigo's boyfriend disappeared - yes the boyfriend that was also Deep blue…"

Raven looked at Ichigo, who was in tears.

"…and our alien alarm is going crazy, we believe that they are back and they some how brought back Deep Blue, and if he's back for revenge to destroy the world, everyone we know and love will be in danger. So we thought 'maybe if we had another 'Super lady' we could have a better possibility to win again, we waited for someone who had the Red Data DNA and…Raven…you have it.

As you can see, you have a new pare of ears and a tail, and if you've haven't notice, your powers aren't working. It's because the Red Data DNA is setting in. You're powers should be back to normal in a few weeks. You'll find that other things will happen also, you're appetite will change, you're attitude will change, if you fall off an edge you'll land on your feet and other cat-like reflexes along the way…"

"Super Ladies…?" Raven asked sarcastically, "I don't see what's so super about them…"

"Girls…" Ryou nodded to all the girls.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Metamorphosis!" They all said in unison.

Their bodies started to glow, Raven looked at Zakuro first. Her hair was as bright purple, she wore a plum colored tube-top, shorts and long boots. Around her right leg a plum band laded, another around her neck that held her 'Power Pendent' at the top of her head stood two Wolf like ears and behind her she had a wolf tail. "Zakuro the Grey Wolf," he announced.

Next she looked at Pudding, Her hair was bight yellow, and she wore a yellow jump suit without sleeves, and Cloth boots. And like Zakuro she also had a band around her leg and neck which held her pendent. Right where her normal ears were sat two Monkey ear, she also had a tail, but not like Zakuro's tail, her tail was a monkey's tail. "Pudding the Golden Tamarim Loin Monkey,"

Next was Lettuce, Her hair was bright green; she wore something like a bathing suit that had two strips that looked like fins and normal size boots. And like the two before she had the bands. At the top of her head were two antennas (_**AN/: I don't know what's at the top of her head).**_"Lettuce the Finless Porpoise"

Next up Mint, Her hair was a bright, navy blue; she wore short dress with boots that reached to her calf. She also had bands. On her back were a blue pare of bird's wings and a bird's tail. "Mint the Ultranarine Lorikeet,"

And the last girl she looked at was Ichigo. Ichigo's hair was bright pink, she wore a short pink dress that puffed up at the bottom and had four fin-like strips on her dress like Lettuce. Ichigo had bands, but unlike the others she had her leg band on her left. At the top of her head were two black Cat ears and behind her was a tail with a red ribbon and bell in the middle of it. ", and Ichigo the Irlomote Wildcat."

All the girls struck a pose at the same time.

"So what do you think?" Ryou asked Raven with a smug grin.

"So you're saying I can do that?" Raven asked in amazement.

"Yeah …Keiichiro get a pendent for Raven." Ryou looked over to Keiichiro.

Keiichiro came back with a box, as he opened the box he pulled out a pendent with a heart shape design on it. "Here you are."

_**Pop!**_

"Yeah, Here you are, here you are!" said a little pink puff ball with wings in a high pitched voice that popped up to Raven's face.

"Wh-w…ah!"

_**CRASH!**_

Raven tried to lift herself from the ground "What is that?" She asked. There was a bit annoyance in her voice, Keiichiro offer her his hand, and again she stood up on her own.

Masha flew over to Ryou and began to rub against his face, "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to Masha," answered Ryou, as he laughed, "He's our Alien Alarm, and a member of our team, like you."

"…Like me?" Raven asked "Hold up there, I already have a team!" Masha flew away from him and hid with Ichigo as Raven shouted the rest at Ryou.

"We need you're help!" Ryou protested as he stood up straight and faced her. "We thought you would! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUBBORN?"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LEAVE MY TEAM! I DON'T THINK SO!" Raven threw her arms in the air as she shouted. "_MY_ TEAM AND I; _THE TEEN TITANS_, WOULD HAVE HELPED YOU, IF YOU HAD ASKED!"

By now Raven and Ryou were face to face, "WELL, IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT HUH?" He shouted as he threw his arms back and clinched his fists.

"WELL, YEAH, YOU TURNED HALF OF ME INTO A CAT!" She shouted as she pulled on her cat ears.

Keiichiro walked between them and said, "There's no need to fight, stop acting like children-"

"SHUT UP!" Both Raven and Ryou sharply shouted at him; send him flying away in a chibie like way. The girls watched in horror, as the two continued to fight.

**Meanwhile…at the top of Tokyo Tower**

Three figures stood at the top of Tokyo Tower, "Hello Earth! We're back." Shouted the smallest one "Should we go see our old friends the Mew Mews? _Ha, ha. _I bet you can't- Hey… where is he!?"

The other two looked at each other and shrugged "What if they aren't there?" the medium height one asked.

"Oh they're there and if they aren't then we will just use our new Mew Mew locator." The tallest one informed the others, "Let's go." Commanded the tallest one and with that they jumped down from the tower.

**Back at the Café **

"SO ARE YOU GOING TO HELP US OR NOT?!"

"No…" She hissed then turned away form him and headed for the door.

The girls started to walk over, but were stopped by Keiichiro. "Wait…," was all he said…

There was a minute of silent before she opened the door, then she pause as Ryou said. "Raven… If you leave now you, you're team and the whole world will be in danger…" Raven turned her head around and looked to them. Ryou walked up slowly, he took her hand and said, "Please, Raven…"

Ichigo whispered to Zakuro, "Is Ryou being…_sensitive_? He's never sensitive to us." Zakuro shrugged then looked back to Raven and Ryou.

Raven looked around the room of pleading faces and let out a sigh "Whatever…" The Mew Mews rushed over to her and embraced her in a hug. "O…kay! The first rule of me being on a team is no touching!" the girls laugh and continued to hug her.

The girls started to talk with her, asking her things about herself, like, where she is she from, what powers did she have before, did she like to play, if she had a boyfriend and if he was cute, you know personal stuff.

Keiichiro walked up, and broke up the girl and said to Raven "You can stay with your other team, but we'd like you to have this…" Keiichiro pulled out a box and opened it. There was a small egg looking thing. He placed it in Raven's hands, within seconds the egg began to glow. Everyone's' attention turned to the egg. The light cease, and there in Raven's hands was a small girl, with purple hair, white cat ears and tail, a pare of white wings sat behind her and large purple eyes. The girl was no bigger than Masha. "This is R2006; but you can change her name if you want." Keiichiro said sweetly.

The little girl flew over to Raven and started hugging up against her face, "Hi! Hi!" The girl shouted.

"Cute…" Raven said sarcastically as she tried to peel the girl off.

"She'll tell you if there is any trouble." said Ryou.

**In front of the Cafe**

"Hopefully Raven is awaiting our return" Starfire said with high hopes.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder, "She's probably waiting for us; she may be a bit annoyed, that we left her in the café that WE made her go in, but she's probably waiting."

"But it's not like Raven to just go off and take a walk without telling us…" Cyborg added as he scratched the back of his head.

"I wonder if it has any thing to do with that red flash." Beast Boy mumbled as he continued to stare at the ground.

"Yeah that could- wait what Red Flash?" asked the Boy Wonder. "Beast Boy what actually happen today?" The others turned to him.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and repeated his story, "Well, I finally got away from those girls…

**Several minutes later…**

Then we met you guys in the middle of the park…Air!"

_**CRASH!**_

Beast Boy fell to the ground.

"Do you think we need ambulance for BB?" Cyborg comment as he watched his green friend struggle for air in a playful manner.

Robin ignored Cyborg's comment and said, "Hmm… in that case we'd better find her soon…!"

"Look at those ridiculously dressed humans…," said a young voice. Suddenly the Titans looked around for it.

"Their spirits are remarkably strong…," said a deeper voice. There was still no sight of the voices.

"Let's grab them and turn them in to chimera animas!" said the younger third voice.

The Titans looked around again to see who was talking, "Who are you and what do you want? Show yourself!" Robin shouted.

"Hey Spike! Up here!"

**End of Chapter 4…**

**OMGoodness! Who are these voices? Can Raven and Ryou EVER get along? Will Ryou steal Raven's heart, or will Beast Boy keep it? Will Raven get used to Masha and R2006 popping up in her face? Is Ryou being sensitive?! HAVE I HAD TOO MUCH MINT ICE-CREAM?! Eye twitch **

**Review please….! **

**If you want to see pics of R2006 tell me!**

**Nya?**


	5. Alien Alert! Alien Alert!

**More Trouble in Tokyo**

**Chapter Five: "Alien! Alien!" **

**AngelKittyChan - ME!!!!**

**I'M BAACCCKKK! I'M REALLY SORRY!!!! FOR NOT POSTING SOONER!!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!!!!!!!!! SO FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AngelKitty: cough cough **

**- . -**

**Anywho! Let's start!**

**I don't own the Cinderella pumpkins.**

"Hey Spike! Up here!"

The Titans looked up. There three pointed eared figures floated in the air! The second tallest figure had long, curly, green hair that would brush pass his glasses as the wind would pass by. He floated forward and spoke richly: "I am Gateau du rowa" he wore a dressy purple shirt with matching pants. He looked 22.

The smallest one with pig-tails razed his hand in the air and shouted "I'm Taruto!" he was wearing a vest like shirt that opened up showing his upper torso and puffy shorts, he looked around the age of 12.

Last figure came closer, he had a short hair and a sleeveless shirt with puffy pants, and he looked 26 "And I am Pai. As for what we want…" Pai's eyes sharpen as he looked down at them. "…Revenge."

(A.N \ WHEN I SAID "LOOKED THE AGE" I MEAN LOOKED, NOT THEY ARE THAT AGE!!!!)

Robin stared angrily at the figures, "Revenge? On what?" he demanded

"On the Mew Mews…" said Pai

"On the Who who's…?" asked Cyborg rubbing his head.

"Tokyo Mew Mew; five girls who had once ruined our plans for world domination and destroyed our leader, Deep Blue." Pai said with anger seeping from each word. "But we recovered Deep Blue's host and have found away bring him back. "

"So if you – awfully dressed weaklings don't mind we'd like to take your spirit and wreak havoc." Taruto added.

Beast Boy spoke up and said as he pointed at the Aliens, "Dudes, these pointy eared bad dudes, bent on world domination, AND want to take our spirits, are bagging on our clothes when theirs are worse then ours!"

Robin cut in, "Sorry we don't let people who are bent on world domination steal our spirits." Robin said as he took his attack stance.

"A fight…?" Pai questioned.

"I was itching for a fight!" Taruto said, "Hopefully you guys can fight." charging at them.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted his All-mighty phase.

…Meanwhile back at Café

"Aliens! Aliens!" shouted both the fluff ball and the girl as they flew around.

"Here's your time to try." Raven stared at Ryou for a minute, then nodded as Ryou handed her the pendent. "All you have to do is say the words that come from your heart. And it will do the rest." She nodded.

"A NEW TEAMMATE, YEAH!" Pudding said as she jumped around.

Zakuro put her hand on Raven's shoulder, "Hurry…"

Ichigo put her hand on the other shoulder "You can do it." Ichigo gave Raven the thumbs-up, Raven rolled her eyes, then…

"Ok…" Raven backed up, she put the pendent up to her face, on each shoulder a glowing pink design paw print was seen through her clothing and she slowly said, "Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" before she knew it her body was glowing like the other girls.

After the light over Raven's body faded away, she was wearing what appeared to be different uniform. She was now wearing a black strapless low cut lose dress, black and purple trimmed puff armbands, long black gloves with ribbon waist bands around them, around her waist a ribbon sat in the back. She also had on black and purple doc martens with knee high socks. Around her neck she wore a black and purple trimmed band that held her pendent and wore another black and purple band around her left leg. Her hair was still down but with one ribbon to the left of her head and some random curls through out it, and bangs in front. Her two new white cat ears sat on her head. Her white cat tail now had a black and purple ribbon and a bell around it. Her chakra, (the gem on her forehead) faded away. Her eye color also changed to a neon purple.

"Raven the Albino Irlomote Wildcat." Ryou said after he saw the uniform.

After she finished her transformation she struck a pose. "Do I have to do that?" She asked, "Agh, ears, tail, mini skirt, frills and puffs, why?"

"Well since you and Ichigo are cats your cat instincts have catchphrase intact. Ichigo already knew it the first time she transformed and like her you will use it FOREVER more, without end."

"HEY, I don't always say it!" Ichigo shouted in Ryou face.

"YA YOU DO!" Shouted everyone in the room (Except Raven and R2006, because they hadn't been there that long)

"Ok maybe I do." She said as she twiddled her fingers.

"Girls hurry!" Shouted Keiichiro, the girls nodded and ran to the door.

Ryou grabbed Raven's arm, "Hey!" she shouted. He pulled her closer to him, her ears dropped. "Here before I forget…" He handed her two black and purple fans, "Don't worry what to do with it, it will just come to you …From your heart" He leaned closer to her, "…And if you get in trouble… I'll save you…" He released her and gave her a smile. She stared at him for a minute and then the fans. "Hurry up!" He shouted at her. She looked at him then backed up and left.

…Meanwhile outside the Café

Taruto tried kicking Robin, but Robin jumped back before he could hit him. Gateau and Starfire were fighting in the air, while Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting Pai.

Cyborg took at few shots at Pai with his sonic cannon, but Pai didn't even move out of the way, he just reflected them and kept walking toward them. Beast Boy transformed into a lion and jumped at Pai and right before he could tackle him to the ground, Pai pulled out a Fan and said "Fuu rai sen!" (Meaning: Windy Thunder Fan). A lighting bolt from Pai's Fan sent Beast Boy straight to the ground.

Taruto continued gave Robin a hard time.

Robin tried to do hand-to-hand combat, but Taruto threw his medieval ball weapon making it hard to reach him. Robin threw one of his bird-a-rang at Taruto's hand. It was a direct hit; Taruto dropped his weapon. Taruto glared at Robin and flew down to Robin's level and started to fight hand-to-hand with Robin. Robin began to get the upper hand. With a punch, Robin knocked Taruto down.

Starfire was having the same luck as Beast Boy. Starfire charged a star-bolt until it was the size of a Cinderella pumpkin and threw it at Gateau du rowa. Gateau flew up barely missing it. While he was up in the air he took water from the park pond and turn it into ice, he sent three blocks of ice flying at Starfire. They all hit her, sending her to the ground.

Beast Boy saw Starfire fall to the ground and began to get up and help his friend, but as he tried to get up Pai towered over him. Pai's fan was held over his head, "Pathetic." He heard Pai mutter as he pointed the fan at him. Beast Boy braced for impact, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes only to see Pai fall to the ground. Beast Boy looked over to see who knocked him down. All he could see was the outline of a female figure with what looked like to be cat ears and tail shrouded in light. She looked at him for a moment as the light began to faded, then five other girls came up from behind her and to help her face the Aliens.

------

"Oh look, The Mew Mews." Taruto Smiled. He and Gateau levitated over to Pai. Pai had gotten back up and he took his attack stands.

"Leave these people alone!" Ichigo shouted to Aliens, "For the Earth's safety, we will protect it! Nya!" All the girls struck a pose.

"HEY! Who's that!?" Taruto pointed to Raven, as the other two studied her.

"This is…Um…" Ichigo looked back to Raven bewildered. Good thing the hotel had an gift shop and Starfire made everyone go in, or she wouldn't have found the English to Japanese hand book, "Hi…I'm… um…I'm Karasu" Raven\Karasu waved her hand, (A.N. \ "Karasu" means "Raven" in Japanese, so when you hear them call her "Karasu" it's Raven!)

"There's support to be five, not SIX!" Taruto Shouted angrily. "That's cheating!"

"What's the problem Taru-Taru?" Pudding shouted to him, "Afraid she'll kick your butt!"

"ARGH, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" He growled at her, "I'LL TAKE YOU AND HER DOWN!"

Raven whisper to Lettuce, "Do they have a thing for each other?"

Lettuce whisper back to her, "Yeah..."

Pudding yawned and put her hand in front of her face, "Ya, Ya." He started gritting his teeth and growling at her, she pointed back at him, "Are you growling at me? You're such a baby!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"Fine we will vote. Everyone! Who thinks that Taru-Taru is a baby-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Pai. "Taruto, just take care of her!"

"Way ahead of you!" Taruto charged at Pudding.

Pudding looked to Raven and said to her "Karasu, come on you and me will take Taru-Taru." Raven nodded then followed Pudding.

"Alright, Lettuce, Zakuro you take Pai. Mint and I will take the new guy." Shouted the Ichigo, the other girls nodded and took off after them.

--------

Zakuro faced Pai. "We meet again, Wolf girl and…Weird girl. I hope you've gotten stronger." He said in a deep monotone voice with his blank expression on his face. Lettuce looked like she was going to burst in to tears, Zakuro scowled at him and ran full force at him. "You and I wolf girl, fine. But fret not weird girl; I have friends for you too." With one hand Pai pulled out five shiny crystals and in the other five jelly fish-like things sat, he merged the things in his hand and said, "FUSION!"

Zakuro stopped and before her and Lettuce's eyes were five chimera animals; their black feathers covered their whole bodies and they had red eyes. They ran after Lettuce, one jumped at her, but before it attacked, she stopped it with, "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

Zakuro went after Pai, he shot his lightning fan at her, but she easily dodged it. "Beribbon-on… Zakuro Spear!" she shouted and began to attack him.

------

"I am Gateau, and I assume, you two are Ichigo and Mint…" He said and he pushed his glasses further up his face.

"You got that right!" Ichigo shouted as she and Mint rushed up to him.

"Let's go!" Mint added.

Mint and Ichigo had reached the new guy and began to fight,

Gateau made five of his own chimera animals, that looked almost human, but were covered in long white hair that hid there eyes, the only thing you could see was their claws on their hands and the fangs in their mouth. They let out a horrifying roar.

The two girls nodded to each other and then started to attack, "Ribbon Mint Echo!" and "Ribbon Strawberry… CHECK!" was all you could hear save a few explosions.

------

Pudding leaped into the air straight to Taruto. Raven was just about to do the same, but some thing caught her eye. It was the Titans, Robin helping up Starfire. Cyborg and Beast Boy run over to them, "…Titans…" She whispered as she stared at them. Her ears hung low, and her tail did the same. Finally the Titans noticed a girl staring at them, not event blinking. She saw them point at her, she then snapped out of her trance and smiled at them and took off into the air to help Pudding.

-------

Pudding and Taruto were attack each other with actions and words. "Elf boy!" Pudding shouted

"Fur for brain!" Taruto shouted back.

"Pig tail head!" Pudding returned.

"Ape girl!" (Taruto)

"Tree hugger!" (Pudding)

And it continued…

(A.N.\ Pudding and Taruto remind me of a younger version of Raven and Beast Boy…)

------

Half way to Taruto and Pudding, the words Ryou said kept repeating in her head,_ "Don't worry what you have to do with it will just come to you… From your heart…"_

_'From my heart.'_

Pudding and Taruto arguing snapped Raven out of her spacing out. Taruto shouted "Stupid Monkey!" Raven came up behind him, the last thing he heard was:

"Ribboooo-on…" Raven held the fans cross armed, then whipped them back and held them over her head. "Karasu Kage Shinzoo Sensu Dageki!(Raven Shadow Heart Fan Strike!) " Raven brought down the fans one after another, causing two gusts of wind.

A gust of wind came each time she would wave the fans. Two of the gusts hit Taruto and sent him crashing into Pai. The other girls had knocked Gateau over to the other guys.

Zakuro shouted to Ichigo, "Finish it!" Ichigo nodded, but before she could finish it Pai pulled out a Fan and pointed it Raven and said "Fuu rai sen!" He knocked her to the ground, "Karasu!" Pudding ran to her side. The other girl's attention turned back to Pai.

Ichigo's tail ribbon started to glow and she pulled out a heart-shape object and pointed it at them and said "You took Aoyama-kun away from me…" Her eyes watered,"…and you hurt my new friend…You will pay for it!" She wiped the tears away and shouted at them, "Ribbon… Strawberry Surprises!" Right before the beam hit them Taruto and Gateau teleported away,

"We'll be back. Tokyo Mew Mew." Pai growled as he teleported also.

----------

"You girls should have seen Mew Karasu!" Pudding complemented Raven, "First she was like BAM hit Pai when he was going to finish that green guy, and then she used her fans to sent Taru-Taru crashing into Pai BAM! Then Ichigo was like "You took Aoyama-kun away from me and you hurt my new friend…You will pay for it!" then she was like, "Ribbon… Strawberry Surprises!" and they were like "Ah!" And they were gone! That was Awesome!" The others began to giggle then they suddenly started to form a group hug.

Lettuce tapped Ichigo's shoulder and said, "Um… Girls it looks like we have some company.…"

**End of Chapter 5…**

**Inhale. Exhale WOW! That was long. I hate writing fighting scenes. **

**Let me get something straight: **

**Raven\Karasu will NOT become team leader. She won't be another Berry OK! Oh in my story, Berry's animal DNA collapsed and she lost her Animal DNA FOREVER! HAHAHA! Sorry…) **

**OMGoodness AHHHH! Blue furry food in my refrigerator! **

**Nya  
**


	6. Mimi

**More Trouble in Tokyo**

**Chapter Six: "Mimi."**

**AngelKitty: HI! I'm your Host and Author, AngelKitty! And like I said in my A.N I have special guests!!**

**(Applaud)**

**AngelKitty: Our first guess is also my Co-Host… in training, She's a TMM Music Video Director, a fellow Anime Artist, my cousin and VERY BEST FRIEND…….. CoffeeFairy! (Motion to the door)**

**CoffeeFairy: Spotlight, (eyes go wide) …**

**AngelKitty: (Whisper) Say something…**

**CoffeeFairy: Um… What should I say?**

**AngelKitty: Hi or anything, but just say something! **

**CoffeeFairy: Ok then, uh… Hi… (Waves Hand)**

**AngelKitty: (Smack forehead!) Ok well, you've read 5 chapters of my story. So that means you must like it! Now we have two more guests, let's meet them!**

**(Applaud) **

**AngelKitty: Look to now seated CoffeeFairy Hey CoffeeFairy!**

**CoffeeFairy: Uh… What?**

**AngelKitty: I can't wait until we get to meet the special guests, can you? **

**CoffeeFairy: What Guests?**

**AngelKitty: …THE ONES I JUST ANNOUNCED!**

**CoffeeFairy: Who Did You Announce? **

**AngelKitty: I DIDN'T- I mean- Argh! (reach for CoffeeFairy's neck, but is stopped by guards)**

**CoffeeFairy: Whispers to the Camera I Love Doing This To Her. She Goes Crazy, (Twirls Finger at Head, and backs away from Camera) **

**AngelKitty: Ok before I lose my mind and attack CoffeeFairy, Taruto, Beast Boy please come in!**

**CoffeeFairy: Taruto! Did You Say Taruto?! The Same Taruto From Tokyo Mew Mew?! **

**AngelKitty: The one and only! (Step away from her, then whisper to camera) Wow, she totally a scary fan girl... **

**CoffeeFairy: AH! Oh My Gosh! What About The Other Aliens?!**

**AngelKitty: Pai said it was stupid. I had to blackmail him just to be in my story! And what mail it was…(Stares into space with an evil smile as I think back…)**

**CoffeeFairy: Um…Gateau? **

**AngelKitty: He's only in the PlayStation game, so he jumped at being in the story! But didn't want be interviewed. **

**CoffeeFairy: What About Kis– **

**AngelKitty: (Put finger over mouth) Shhhhhhh...**

**CoffeeFairy: What Did I Do?**

**AngelKitty: (Whisper to CoffeeFairy) **

**CoffeeFairy: Ooooooooooh, You're Making Kis–**

**AngelKitty: Shhhh, We're on camera!**

**CoffeeFairy: Well, Excuse Me Princess (From The Old Legend of Zelda Cartoons)**

**AngelKitty: …WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO DANG LONG TO COME IN! (Beast Boy walks- rushes in) Hi! OH MY GOODNESS Beast Boy! I totally LOVE YOU! AH! (Rush over to him and hug) **

**CoffeeFairy: Oh Now Who's The Scary Fan Girl (Rolls Eyes)**

**AngelKitty: (Glare at CoffeeFairy, then look back to Beast Boy and smile) Hey, Beast Boy, even though you're cute and I'd love to talk to you _all_ day long, where's Taruto? (Looking past him)**

**Beast Boy: (Beast Boy sits down in his chair) I don't know…**

**CoffeeFairy: Do You Know If He's Coming?**

**Beast Boy: I don't care…**

**AngelKitty: Ok, you'd better stop that.**

**Beast Boy: Don't count on it-OUCH! (is hit in the back of head)**

**AngelKitty: (holds a fan next to hurt BB) Ha! It's fun to hit him I see why Raven likes to!**

**CoffeeFairy: Taruto Come In Here, Before She HURTS Beast Boy Again. **

**(AngelKitty makes scary face at Beast Boy) **

**(Beast Boy flinches.)**

**Taruto: No!**

**AngelKitty: Come on! Don't be camera shy. **

**Taruto: I'm NOT CAMERA SHY! Me and…and…Beast DORK (Points at Beast Boy) don't get along!**

**AngelKitty: Come on, he not THAT bad, right? (Look to CoffeeFairy)**

**CoffeeFairy: Uh... Well...**

…

**Beast Boy: Hey!**

**Taruto: I'm not coming…**

**AngelKitty: Argh, I don't have time for this! (Roll up sleeves), walk over to Taruto YOU BETTER GET OVER THERE RIGHT NOW! YOU LITTLE BRAT! (Eyes glowing red)**

**CoffeeFairy and Beast Boy: (Anime Sweat Drop)**

**Taruto: (Is being Grip by the vest) ok…**

**Beast Boy: And I thought Raven could get mad…**

**CoffeeFairy: I Know What You Mean...**

**(Furious)AngelKitty: (Turn to Beast Boy and CoffeeFairy with red eyes) WHAT WAS THAT?!(Dragging Taruto in room)**

**Taruto: Ow! Ouch! (is Getting carpet burns)**

**Beast Boy: Nothing.**

**CoffeeFairy: (Give innocent face) It Was Him, (Points at Beast Boy)**

**AngelKitty: (Throws Taruto in to his chair) Ok now that we're all HERE! (Glare at the boys) Beast Boy, Taruto if you please. (Smile innocently to the camera)**

**Beast Boy: AngelKitty does not own Teen Titans…**

**Taruto: …Tokyo Mew Mew…**

**Beast Boy: Or anything important…(Chuckle to himself)**

**AngelKitty: (Growls at Beast Boy) sadly he's right, Good boys! )Pat Taruto on the head softly, walk over to Beast Boy, make fist and drop on his head, violently.) But any-who, I do own R2006! Come here girl! (R2006 comes flying in) isn't she cute? (Shows the camera )**

**R2006: Hi!!!**

**Beast Boy: (Look at script) IS THAT ALL WE CAME TO DO?! **

**AngelKitty: Um…(Pretend to think about it) …Yea!**

**Taruto: (Growl at AngelKitty) WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST GET SOMEONE UNIMPORTANT!**

**Beast Boy: Yeah! Like Aqualad!**

…

**AngelKitty: (Pull out big book with the title "Cute Guys", flip through pages) Aqualad…Lets see Murtagh, Martin– Wait, I'm in the M's and I need to be in the A's, duh! (Flips to the A's) Here he is! Hm…He's cute…so ok! (Stare at picture of Aqualad)**

**Beast Boy: NOT YOU TOO! (Make pouting face)**

**Angelkitty: As for the script, we were going to interview the two of you, BUT you two had to take your SWEET TIME! Your guys' fighting, it's pointless... (Babble on and on...)**

**AngelKitty: …And THEREFORE your fighting has wasted your time, the time for your interview, our time AND most importantly…the time of my readers!**

**(CRASH!)**

**CoffeeFairy: Please, Stop Fighting!**

**Taruto: You look like an Alien want-be (Throw Infuser at Beast Boy) you green skinned geek!**

**Beast Boy: No I don't look like you, (Point to Taruto) you look like you were dressed by a circus monkey – well actually circus monkeys have better taste! (Turn in to a bird and pecks at Taruto's head)**

**AngelKitty: DID MY LECTURE MEAN NOTHING?!**

**Taruto: Ah! (Grabs bird boy) I've got you now! Bah Bah Ha!**

**Beast Boy: (gulp)**

**Taruto: (whistle) Come here boy! (Taruto's favorite chimera anima rushed in) Here you go, a little annoying birdie. (The monster opens its mouth. Taruto then throws Beast Boy in)**

**Beast Boy: (He quickly changed in to an elephant and squished the chimera anima) Ha! Didn't see that coming did you?**

**Taruto: NO! My poor chimera anima! You'll PAY for that! (He jumped at Beast Boy and they both fell to the ground kicking and punching at each other)**

**AngelKitty: (Rolls eyes) …Boys… (Looks on the ground) LOOK OUT, YOU'LL -**

**R2006: Eeek!**

**AngelKitty: (Rushes to a flat R2006 with CoffeeFairy) R2006, speak to ME!! (Looks at Beast Boy and Taruto with terrifying red glowing eyes then back Coffeefairy)**

**CoffeeFairy: This Seems To Be Your Area Of Expertise.**

**AngelKitty: ...hold R2006**

**Taruto: Take this!**

**Beast Boy: AH! You missed!**

**AngelKitty: Roll up sleeves. No, how about you TWO TAKE THIS!**

**(Whack! Whack!)**

**(Color bars BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP Static) **

**AngelKitty and CoffeeFairy: WE'RE BACK!**

**Beast Boy: …ow…**

**Taruto: ah…my head…it…it hurts...alot.**

**AngelKitty: And now we'll get back to the story, enjoy. Bye! **

**CoffeeFairy: Bye!**

**R2006: (flies up with bandages and waves) Byes!!!**

_**The Titans meet The Mew Mews!**_

_**REMEMBER RAVEN'S IN KARASU FORM!**_

_Lettuce tapped Ichigo's shoulder and said, "Um… Girls it looks like we have company…"_

They turned around and saw the Titans; the look on Raven's face was priceless, it was pure horror. The leader of the Titans walked over to them, "Thank you for helping us back there. I'm Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans and this is Starfire." Starfire flew closer and curtsied. "Cyborg," Cyborg walk up and bowed his head, "And Beast Boy." Beast Boy walked up with a bright smile.

"Oh! I've heard of you guys! You saved Tokyo from that guy." Ichigo put out her hand.

Robin shook Ichigo's hand, "Yeah, that's us, and you are?" Robin asked as he releasing Ichigo's hand

"Oh! I'm so sorry, we are Tokyo Mew Mew, I'm Mew Ichigo!" announced Ichigo.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Mew Mint," said Mint.

"Hello, I'm Mew Lettuce," said Lettuce.

"Hi, I'm Mew Pudding," answered Pudding.

"Mew Zakuro…"

Everyone's' eyes rested on the last girl, "…Mew Karasu." Raven said meekly.

Starfire walked up to Ichigo and said "Are-those-ears-real, Where-are-you-from, What-is-your-favorite-color, and-do-you-wish-to-be-my-friend?"

Ichigo's ear's dropped, as she was face-to-face with Starfire, "Um…Yes, Tokyo, Pink and Ok."

The other Mews broke into laughter and began to talk with the Titans. Looking away from the others, Raven notice Beast Boy had somehow inch his way closer to her, "Can I help you?" She asked, a bit worried for her identity. She scooted away little.

"No, you just remind me of someone..." He said as he tried to get a better look at her face.

"Oh, really...who?" She put a fake smile on.

"A friend..." Beast Boy said as he got a closer and began to study all around her.

Raven restrained herself from throwing him into a tree. "Really,"

"Yeah, you haven't seen her, have you?" he asked.

"Is she _that_ important to you?" she replyed

Beast Boy stopped his searching, looked her in the eyes and said."…She's my friend..." Raven's heart stopped right there. And then he continued to stare at her.

"Yo, BB stop flirting with her!" Cyborg shouted, causing them both to blush. But before Beast Boy could shoot something back at Cyborg.

"So…Where is this other Titan?" Ichigo asked the other Titans.

Starfire flew over to Robin and held on to his shoulder. Robin looked back to Ichigo, "We don't know. She goes by the name of Raven. She left her communicator, so we have no way of finding her." said Robin. Raven's eyes started to tear up as she saw Starfire cry, Robin worry terribly _**A.N. and that's not easy for Robin**_Cyborg bewildered, and Beast Boy not able to stop looking for her.

Beast Boy looked Raven in the eyes, swore that he had seen those eyes before.

She noticed him look at her, so she turned her head. "Have you seen her? We're worried about her," said Robin asked the other Mews.

The other girls shook their heads 'no'. The Titans began to walk away, when suddenly Raven shouted, "Wait!" Both teams looked at her…

"Um…was she wearing a cloak and a hood?"

Starfire lifted her head from Robin shoulder and flew over to Karasu faster then you can say "Nya"

Starfire grabbed her shoulder and began to jump up and down. "Yes, yes that is our friend! Did you see her, Please tell us?" The guys walk over to her and Starfire.

"Um…She's over…" Karasu looked around for a second, "There!" she pointed deeper into the park, "I was talking with her before the aliens attacked." She said as she put her hand behind her head and smiled.

"Oh thank you new friend!" Starfire jumped higher, then released her and flew up in the air.

"Thanks," said Robin as he and Cyborg ran after Starfire.

Beast Boy walked up to her and hugged her – "Thank you," he said gratefully. Blush spread across her face after he let go, and then ran off with the other Titans.

"What's up with that? Does he know it's you? Do you and him have something going on? Mew Karasu?" Ichigo asked, but there was no answer.

She just stood there in shock. The other girls walked over to her, "Are you ok Mew Karasu?" Pudding poked Karasu a few times, "Hello? Are you there?" Pudding knocked on her head twice, but she just let out a giggle.

"What's wrong with her?" Lettuce asked the girls, they all shrugged.

"Can't you tell, she likes him…" explained Zakuro. All the girls looked at Zakuro, "I'm thinking: she's liked him for a long time, but because they're part of the same team she won't let herself fall in love with him. He annoys her and is constantly harassing her, to get her attention. Each time he comes to her and strives for her attention she pushes him away, but in some weird way she likes him bugging her." The other girls looked at Zakuro like she was crazy… "And when _Karasu_ told them that she was over there, and he hugged her…and_ well,_ it proves that he's-"

"HE'S TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Pudding finished. "AND YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

Raven snapped out of it and heard what Pudding and Zakuro was saying, "No I don't! That's crazy!" She said as she waved her arms in the air, Zakuro rolled her eyes. "We don't have feelings for EACH OTHER! Ew, That _so_ gross! He's my FRIEND, that's it, HOW COULD YOU GIRLS THINK THAT?!"

"Because, Raven…" They all said in unison, "You're in LOVE with HIM!" Raven started to blush madly. All the girls laughed and sang, "Declare your love! Declare your love…"

' Why me, WHY ME?!' screamed Raven in her head. _'It's like I'm stuck in one of those teen romance movies that I hate so-'_

But before she could finish her thought, Mint interrupted, "Hey weren't you supposed to be  
"um…over there" some where, so Prince Charming and the royal knights can find you?"

She was just about to snap at Mint for that little comment, when she realized what Mint said was true. If the Titans didn't find her there'd be more questions "Oh no!" She ran off as fast as she could, leaving The Mew Mews behind.

(Good thing for cat speed)

Raven found the perfect spot and sat on the ground, and suddenly… _**POP!**_

"Raven, Raven!" exclaimed R2006.

"Ah!"

_**BAM**_

Raven hit her head on the tree behind her when R2006 pop up in her face. She sat back up then rubbed the back of her head. "Yes R2006?"

"Whatcha doing?" R2006 asked as she landed on Raven stomach, tilting her head.

"Waiting…" Groaned Raven.

"Whatcha waiting for?" she asked, tilting the other way.

"For my friends to find me…" replied Raven.

"Why?" prodded R2006.

"Because their looking for me…" exclaimed Raven fervently.

"Why are they looking for you?" interrogated R2006.

"Because, they haven't seen me since Ryou kidnapped me and I became "Mew Karasu!" forcefully stated Raven.

"Oh… I think Karasu is a cool name, do you? " gleefully exclaimed R2006 as she twitted her fingers.

"Yeah it's cool…" said Raven plainly.

"I sure wish I had a name…like that," R2006 looked at her with sad eyes; there was a moment of silence between them…

"…Ok! Enough of your pity party, I'll give you a name…" Raven growled.

"Hooray!" shouted R2006 in victory.

Raven thought about it, "Ok. What do you think of Azraroo?"

"No…" said R2006 matter-of-factly. Raven rolled her eyes as R2006 denied the name.

**Five minutes later…**

"Stella?" suggested Raven.

" No…" stated R2006 again. Raven threw her head back, and hit the tree. _**BAM!**_

"Misha?" shouted Raven.

" No…" said R2006. _**BAM! **__'How long does the it take the Titans to look over there?!' Raven asked herself angrily._

"Shadow?" barked Raven.

" No…" once again said R2006. _**BAM!**_

"…Mimi?" exhaustedly suggested Raven.

"Mimi…I like it!" R2006 –or now Mimi – flew up to Raven and sat on her head.

"Good, I like it too…" Raven sighed and sat back.

Mimi sat up, "Hey Raven, are we friends, right?"

"…" Mimi looked at her wide-eyed; Raven smiled then said, "Sure…" Mimi smiled then hugged Raven's head.

"Raven!"

Both Raven and Mimi paused and listened.

"Friend Raven where are you?!" called Starfire.

"Rae!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Raven!" called Cyborg & Robin."I'm over here." Replied Raven. She looked to Mimi, Mimi nodded then she began to shrink. Once she was small enough she hid in Raven's cloak.

"FRIEND!" Starfire rushed to her, and embraced her in a death hug. "We have missed you, we have searched 'the high and low' for you. Thanks to the Tokyo Mew Mew and Mew Karasu we have found you!"

By the time Starfire had finished the guys had reached them. "Who Karasu …?" questioned Raven.

"This hot cat chick, who was totally crushing on me!" boasted Beast Boy.

"A huh…right?" they all said in disbelief.

"Really! She was playing hard to get with me! I'm tellin' you, these girls in Japan can't keep their eyes off me!"

They began to walk out from the park, "_Sure_, B…" Cyborg nudged the green boy.

The Titans explained the rest of their encounters her as they walk back to their hotel…

"Good job today, girls!" Keiichiro complemented the Mew Mews as they walked into the garden of the cafe.

"Yes, very good. I see we aren't the only ones with new friends. Who's the new comrade?" asked Ryou.

"His name is Gateau…" Ichigo informed him.

"You also met the Teen Titans – Raven, I bet that was hard for you – Raven?!" Ryou looked around for her then asked "Where's Raven?!"

"Oh she-"

He interrupted Pudding and shouted, "They knew it was HER!"

"No, no. She's just with-"

He interrupted again and this time it was Lettuce, "I knew they were going to figure it out sooner or later, but she could have acted like she wasn't RAVEN!"

"They didn't-" Ichigo started but like all the others, was interrupted.

Ryou took a deep breath then exhaled, "Actually, it's better if they knew, because now they can help! But what if they don't and they leave and leave us here to take care of it our selves!"

"RYOU!" Zakuro gripped Ryou by the collar and started to slap him back and forth, shouting "RYOU, GET A HOLD OF YOU'RE SELF! RAVEN IS WITH THE TITANS – BUT THEY DON'T KNOW THAT SHE IS KARASU!"

Finally he regained his composer "Oh….excuse me…" He said very calmly, and then smoothly walked into the café.

"Ok, girls let's get to work!" Keiichiro clapped his hands and walked in

All the girls groaned and walked in, "Hey, Raven's a Mew Mew! Why isn't she here to help?!" Mint complained

"Hmm…I don't know, maybe because, SHE NOT JUST KARASU BUT RAVEN ALSO!" Zakuro shouted, getting quite annoyed by the cry–babies.

"Oh, right…" Mint said nervously

"Raven…hello…are you with us?!" questioned Robin.

"Sorry, I wasn't pay attention." said Raven. She was to busy thinking of all the things that had happened to her today - or how good the fish smelled over at the seafood place.

"Their team's name is Tokyo Mew Mew." Robin informed her, "By the way, why did you leave your commentator?"

"Well…I-" muttered Raven.

Mimi popped up next Raven and shouted, "-Alien! Alien!" Raven grabbed her and right before the others looked at her. Raven hid her under her cloak; the Titans looked at her funny.

"What was that?-" they all questioned.

"-Nothing!" She tried to convince them – though it wasn't really working since her cape was moving around and saying,

"_Help RAVEN! I'VE BEEN CAPTURED!" shouted Mimi._

"-That's not right kitty…so I'm 'Nothing'?" said a familiar voice (well to us it's familiar). The Titans turned.

**End of Chapter 6…**

**OMGOODNESS! Can you guess who? HEHEHEHEH I'm going to make you wait TWO WEEKS for the next! (JK: No, it will be up soon) **

**I'm sorry that Ryou and Zakuro were so OOC**


	7. Kish

**More Trouble in Tokyo**

**Chapter Seven: "Kish"**

**Sorry I didn't post sooner!**

**Raven and the Titans meet Kish!**

"-That's not right kitty…so I'm 'Nothing'?" said a voice. The Titans turned...

Chills ran down Raven's spine at the sound of his voice, "It's been a long time since we saw each other. Huh?" said the voice. The Titans looked for where the voice was coming from, "Yo, Up here!" They looked up and saw a young man with large, pointed ears, shaggy, dark green hair, and an odd, brown and green outfit on top of a building. "Did you miss me Kitty-Cat? At first I didn't think it was you, but when my little friend..." (a little what looked to be bat with red eyes popped up on his shoulder), "…sensed that it was you, I had to talk with you again..." The young man jumped down from the building and landed on his feet. "You look different, new hair color and your skin, what happen did someone figure out your little secret…" He paused and then said, "I like it…" Raven blushed; "Who are your new friends?" implored the young man.

He looked at the other Titans, but before they could answer him, he continued, "I'm sorry. The name's Kish." Kish bowed and then walked over to Raven and said "You remember me, Right?" But before she could answer, "Maybe _this_ will refresh your memory." He took hold of Raven's face and started to pull it closer to his. Raven's eyes widened as he pulled her face closer and closer... watching intently Beast Boy eyes became the size of plates, as Kish and Raven's lips met.

Raven's eyes were the same as Beast Boy's. She thought to herself, _'This is Kish? Who does he think I am? Ichigo? And who does he think - kissing me like this! WAIT AM I STILL IN LIP-LOCK A WITH HIM!? AH! I AM! Ok, Raven calm down, just get him off and walk away…'_

_**Reality**_

"Um…Raven?" Beast Boy asked, trying to snap her back into reality.

Finally Raven snapped back and saw that she was still in a lip-lock with Kish.

_**Pop! **_

She felt her ears start to push her hood off; so she quick regained her composure and slapped Kish on the face. "Who do you think you are?!" She took a few steps away from Kish.

"Y-You're not Ichigo? But you hav-" Kish stammered shockly.

"-DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" Raven shouted, interrupting his sentence. "And no, I'm not your Ichigo!"

The Titans stood there confused and silent as the two 'spoke'…

He looked at her a little confused and asked, "Who are you then?-" but she took off away from him.

' _**Have to get him away from the Titans'**_ she thought as she ran.

"Hey! Wait!" Kish ran/ levitated/ flew after her...

…_**In some other dimension…**_

"…So the humans call this game, 'Stone, Paper, Clippers'?" Gateau asked, finding himself a little lost in the game.

"NO! YOU DUMBO! IT'S CALLED "ROCK PAPER, SCISSORS!" Taruto shouted.

"But it has nothing to do with Rocks, Paper or Scissors." Gateau said in confusion.

"Yes, but it's an Earth Custom to decide who does what." Pai informed him. Gateau began to write it down, "Now here's how to play…" Pai said

--------

By now Kish caught up with her, leaving the Titans dumbstruck. "Stop!" Kish shouted. She turned to him and took her battle stance and faced him. "How is it that you have Cat spirit, like Ichigo?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?" She snapped.

" Ow, not very nice are we? And we've only just met..." He taunted then charged at her, but she easily jumped out of the way right before he hit her. Then she jumped right back at him. She hit him in the face with one hand and tried to do the same with the other, but Kish caught her arm. He looked at her hand and saw that her hand had claws sticking out of her finger nail. Then he said, "MeOw." She looked back at him right before he pushed her away.

He reached up to his face and felt five scratch marks, "…fiery, I like it." That's when Mimi popped to Kish's face,

"Leave my friend Raven alone!" she said.

" I can't," He looked at Raven and smiled, then back to Mimi. "She's way different then Ichigo…and I have takin' a liking to it!" he said naughtily.

"Well, she doesn't like you! So leave her alone!" she growled.

"What if I don't, what are you do going to do?" Kish laughed at her.

"Grrrrr-" Mimi charged.

_**CHOMP!**_

Mimi bit his nose, "Ah!" His arms waved back and forth as she hung on. With one hand Kish pulled Mimi off his face and threw her down at Raven's feet.

Raven picked her up and cradled her in her arm, "Mimi!" she cried.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" He said in a muffled voice as he clutched his nose

Raven took off running again with Mimi in her arms. "Stop or I'll make you!" beseeched Kish. She didn't say a word and kept running "Fine…Infuser!" Something in his hands started to glow, he threw one at her but it missed her, he continued to throw them at her…

…_**Meanwhile, a couple of blocks away from Raven and Kish,**_

"Come on Raven's in trouble! We have to help her!" Beast Boy shouted but right before they could run off, someone stopped them.

"Hurry your friend is in trouble…" He said.

"Who-"A blond, young man in front of them cut off Robin.

"No time for questions!" After he said that, he started heading the way Kish and Raven. Beast Boy didn't have a chance to think about it and ran along with the young man.

The others watched them until they were out of their site. Cyborg and Starfire looked to Robin; He regained his mind and shouted, "Titans GO!"

_**------------**_

Kish threw another "infuser" at Raven and this time it was a direct hit. The explosion knocked her off her feet and straight to the parking lot ground, Kish walked over to her, along with a large, butterfly winged creature. Raven struggled to get up. Kish crouch down to Raven's level, "Take a _good_ last look at earth, 'cause you're never gonna see it again…" he told her. Her silence was her unspoken question. "Because you're coming with me, so when you wake up…you'll be on my planet." Raven's eyes grew wide, "So Nighty – Night!" After he said that the creature flapped its wings and let out a sleep spore over Raven.

_**-------------**_

Beast Boy and the young man tried to cut through a crowd, bumping into a few people Beast Boy suddenly realize that he had lost the young man that he was following and found himself lost in the crowed. Lucky for him the he could change into the world's best tracking animal, so he did and he picked up on Raven's scent. He cut threw the crowed and followed the scent.

_**Back to Raven and Kish**_

A figure walked into the parking lot and saw Kish kneeled to the ground next to Raven; Kish slowly got up with Raven in his arms and turned around to see something that he never thought he'd see again, "What!? You?"

_**End of Chapter 7…**_

_**If you can't picture Mimi biting Kishu nose then look up Shippo Heart Scar!!**_


End file.
